


Burger Time

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [114]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Eating, Established Relationship, Hamburgers, M/M, Steve likes him anyway, Tony is kind of a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: They go for burgers after a battle.





	Burger Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squidgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/835376.html?thread=104527152#t104527152) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

They went for food as soon as the battle ended, just like always. Battling robots always made Steve hungry, and this time it was his choice, so burgers it was. There was a little place just outside the destruction zone that had the best triple bacon cheeseburger he’d ever had.

Tony flopped down into the chair beside him, already sans armor. He looked tired, a bruise blooming at the corner of his jaw from where the padding in his suit hadn’t been quite enough. Steve leaned in to give it a light kiss, mindful of the very public venue. The rest of the team wouldn’t mind, but he’d rather not have a picture of such a private moment in the papers in the morning.

Their burgers were delivered to the table just a few minutes later, the whole team digging in immediately. As soon as he took his first bite, Tony let out a low, groaning noise that had Steve turning to him in worry.

“Are you alright, Tony?”

“I am at peace,” Tony said through another enormous bite. His eyes rolled back in his head just a little, ketchup smeared at the corner of his mouth. “I interact with hamburgers.”

Steve shook his head and turned to his own burger. “I don’t know how I put up with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
